


Prompt X: Ziam

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Online Romance, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"winchesterowaaa: Ziam! bd pierwsza haha poznali się na internecie, nie wiedzą jak wyglądają itp pisali od kilku lat pod śmiesznymi nazwali i spotykają się na randce w parku o północy :3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt X: Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> W następnej kolejności zamierzałam dodać prompt z Zouisem, ale naszła mnie ochota na Ziama :D och, miały być śmieszne nazwy, a zdecydowanie się nie wysiliłam.. sorry!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Stwierdzenie, że Liam był zdenerwowany, można nazwać niedopowiedzeniem. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się jak galareta, co nie miało nic wspólnego z uderzającym w niego chłodnym, październikowym powietrzem. Jego strach nie powodowały panujące dookoła ciemności pomimo tego, iż pozostało tylko kilka minut do północy. Nie, umierał ze strachu, ponieważ wreszcie miał poznać chłopaka, którego znał lepiej niż samego siebie, choć nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak wygląda.

 _BradfordBadBoi_ , a raczej Zayn – jego imię poznał już jakiś czas temu i bardzo często przyłapywał się na tym, iż sprawdza, jak to imię brzmi na jego języku. Liam nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł wypowiedzieć je w jego obecności.

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że osoba, którą poznał przez Internet zupełnie przypadkowo, stanie się mu tak bliska. Nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez rozmowy z Zaynem; miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje, jeśli nie napisał do niego zwykłego „cześć”. Nie był sobą, gdy nie mógł zamienić z nim nawet jednego zdania i już dawno uznał, że kompletnie postradał zmysły na jego punkcie.

Mimo że rozmawiali ze sobą od ponad dwóch lat, dzielili się swoimi najskrytszymi sekretami, o których nie wiedzieli nawet przyjaciele Liama, Zayn nigdy nie pokazał mu swojego zdjęcia. Liam czasami wysyłał mu swoje fotografie pełne zabawnych min, zrobione spontanicznie bez namysłu, ponieważ uwielbiał go rozbawiać i słuchać jego śmiechu przez telefon podczas ich krótkich rozmów. A Zayn miał najpiękniejszy śmiech jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że fascynacja (tego słowa używał Harry za każdym razem, gdy rozpoczynał się ten temat) chłopakiem, którego nie widział na oczy, była dość niezdrowa (tego słowa używał Niall, chociaż robił to tylko po to, aby ponabijać się ze swojego przyjaciela). Jednak Zayn był  _wyjątkowy_ , inny od osób, które poznał do tej pory. Wszystko, co mówił, miało sens. Potrafił wpłynąć na Liama w taki sposób, w jaki nie potrafił nikt inny, choć nawet się nie starał. Tylko dzięki niemu Liam zrozumiał, czego najbardziej pragnie w życiu, czym chce się zajmować, które ze swoich marzeń realizować w pierwszej kolejności. Zayn dodawał mu siły do walki o nieznane.

I teraz wreszcie mógł go zobaczyć. Chłopaka, który był jego podporą na odległość. Chłopaka, którego darzył tak wieloma uczuciami, iż obawiał się, że po prostu  _wybuchnie_.

Właśnie dlatego był śmiertelnie przerażony.

– Liam?

Serce zamarło w jego piersi na dźwięk tego głosu. Brzmiał delikatnie, trochę niepewnie, jakby jego posiadacz także nie panował nad swoimi emocjami. Przez krótką chwilę Liam stał bez ruchu, nie odwracając się, ale nie dlatego, że obawiał się tego, co zobaczy. Musiał nad sobą zapanować, ponieważ nie chciał zachować się jak kompletny wariat, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkają.

–  _TheRealBatman_? – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc swój głupi, internetowy pseudonim wypowiedziany jeszcze bardziej rozdygotanym tonem. Zdarzały się momenty, gdy żałował tej nazwy, ale to właśnie dzięki niej się poznali, ponieważ to Zayn pierwszy odezwał się do niego ze zwykłym pytaniem „Lubisz  _Batman: Początek_?”. Od tego wszystko się zaczęło.

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym powoli odwrócił się. Oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, gdy napotkały sylwetkę chłopaka stojącego tylko dwa metry dalej. Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie jego wygląd, kierując się tylko tymi drobiazgami, którymi podzielił się Zayn, jak kolor oczu lub włosów, jednak ten widok przerósł jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia.

– Na litość Boską, Liam, nie patrz się tak na mnie – odezwał się z rozbawieniem. – Przerażasz mnie. Jest północ, jesteśmy sami w ciemnym parku, a ty wpatrujesz się we mnie w  _taki_  sposób.

Liam pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę. Niecałą godzinę temu Harry, który podrzucił go do parku swoim samochodem, wyraźnie ostrzegał, aby zachowywał się odpowiednio, ponieważ mógłby przestraszyć tego chłopaka zwykłym byciem sobą. Wszystko diabli wzięli już po kilku sekundach.

– Powiedz coś.

Ostrożnie podniósł wzrok i spostrzegł, że dzieląca ich odległość nieznacznie zmniejszyła się. Zayn spoglądał na niego z zaciekawieniem oraz lekkim wahaniem, jakby nie wiedząc, jak się zachować.

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – przyznał szczerze Liam, wpatrując się prosto w tęczówki chłopaka, które w lichym świetle, dawanym przez pobliską latarnię miały odcień grzanego piwa.

– Zawsze masz tyle do powiedzenia, a teraz nagle brakuje ci słów? – zapytał z rozbawieniem, które zdawało się być wymuszone, jak gdyby Zayn próbował rozwiać niezręczną atmosferę, która zapanowała między nimi. Liam inaczej wyobrażał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie i w tym momencie zaczynał żałować, iż wyznaczył je w takim miejscu o takiej godzinie. Co on sobie myślał? Powinni umówić się w o wiele cieplejszym i jaśniejszym miejscu, gdzie mógłby lepiej widzieć jego twarz oraz powiedzieć mu rzeczy, z którymi czekał od tak dawna. Nie była to zwykła fascynacja, zwykłe zauroczenie. Było to coś więcej, coś znacznie poważniejszego, a Liam zrozumiał, że można pokochać kogoś tylko za jego osobowość.

Zayn westchnął ciężko, a z jego twarzy zniknęło to sztuczne rozbawienie i zostało zastąpione przez smutek oraz rozczarowanie.

– Liam, jeśli… Może nie powinniśmy się spotkać? Pozostawiać naszą znajomość w sferze Internetu…

Oczy Liama wytrzeszczyły się, kiedy Zayn cofnął się o krok. Zamierzał odejść, a Liam nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie, nie tego chciał.

– To nie tak – wymamrotał pospiesznie. – Jestem oszołomiony, ale… Zayn, czekałem na ten moment od chwili, gdy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać.

Kąciki ust szatyna uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, który momentalnie rozgrzał zmarznięte ciało Liama. Jego imię, które wreszcie mógł wypowiedzieć, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, brzmiało tak cudownie, iż chciał powtarzać je w kółko bez opamiętania. Pragnął robić z nim wszystko to, co nie było im dane, gdy dzieliły ich ekran komputera oraz setki kilometrów.

– Może powinniśmy zacząć od… – zaczął z wahaniem, a Zayn, którego uśmiech powiększył się, zrobił w jego stronę kilka kroków z wyciągniętą ręką.

– Nazywam się Zayn Malik. Miło mi wreszcie poznać cięna żywo.

Liam odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym uścisnął jego rękę, walcząc z ochotą przyciągnięcia go do siebie i sprawdzenia, jak smakują jego wargi na jego ustach. Jednak wiedział, że na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Na to i na wiele innych rzeczy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
